Coup de jeune
by NotreDame
Summary: Elizabeth souhaite ardemment que Ciel retrouve sa joie de vivre et son innocence. Son souhait va être exaucé… mais peut-être pas de la façon à laquelle elle s'attend. Dernier chapitre en ligne.
1. Chapter 1

Synopsis : Elizabeth souhaite ardemment que Ciel retrouve sa joie de vivre et son innocence. Son souhait va être exaucé… mais peut-être pas de la façon à laquelle elle s'attend.

Disclaimer : j'ai trop de respect pour Yana Toboso pour vouloir lui prendre quoi que ce soit.

_Coup de jeune_

La réception d'anniversaire de la petite marquise Elizabeth Middleford battait son plein. Les danseurs tournoyaient sur la piste et ceux qui ne dansaient pas bavardaient avec autant d'entrain que des aristocrates guindés peuvent se le permettre. Seul un enfant de douze ans aux cheveux grisâtres se tenait seul dans un coin, la mine boudeuse. Ciel Phantomhive n'avait aucune envie d'assister à la fête mais son majordome l'y avait forcé. Des partenaires en affaires et des clients potentiels se trouvaient justement à la réception et il aurait été inconvenant de sa part de les éviter. Le jeune lord se tenait donc à l'écart, en espérant de toutes ses forces que personne ne lui suggère de danser.

Justement, Elizabeth Middleford, sa joyeuse fiancée, se trouvait sur la piste, au bras de son cher papa. Quand l'orchestre marqua enfin une pause, elle se précipita vers lui et le serra dans ses bras, au mépris des convenances.

- Ciel ! s'écria-t-elle, les yeux brillants. N'est-ce pas magnifique ? Tout est si joli…

- Oui, oui… marmonna le jeune lord.

- Comment trouves-tu ma robe ? demanda-t-elle en se reculant un peu et en rougissant légèrement.

- Bien ! lança Ciel, qui n'avait qu'une seule envie, celle qu'elle s'en aille.

- Bien ? Je l'ai choisie justement pour toi ! Ciel, tu as l'air triste. Tu veux qu'on aille danser ?

Ciel lui lança un regard noir. Il ne voulait pas se l'avouer mais le fait de voir sa fiancée aussi heureuse et insouciante alors que lui-même ne connaîtrait plus jamais le bonheur lui faisait mal. Qu'elle s'en aille ! Pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas le laisser tranquille ?

- Je n'ai pas envie de danser, Lizzie, lança-t-il durement.

- Oh ? Pourquoi ?

Ciel la fusilla de nouveau du regard et Elizabeth, blessée, quitta la pièce en courant. Elle ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi son cher fiancé se montrait toujours aussi froid et brutal avec elle. Ne voyait-il pas à quel point il l'aimait ? Elle avait pourtant tout fait pour que tout le monde soit heureux à la fête, et tout le monde s'amusait sauf lui ! Pourquoi ?

_Parce qu'il y a eu l'incendie, _pensa-t-elle soudain_. Je ne peux pas ressusciter les parents de Ciel. Je ne le rendrai jamais heureux. Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est le regarder s'enfoncer dans sa douleur._

Lizzie réalisa soudain que des larmes lui coulaient sur les joues. Elle se les essuya vivement : une marquise ne doit jamais pleurer en public, après tout. Tristement, elle s'aventura dans le jardin en espérant que le vent de la nuit sèche ses larmes. Dans une minute, elle rejoindrait la fête.

Tous les invités étaient arrivés depuis un moment mais le portier du marquis se tenait encore à la grille.

- Bonsoir, Mademoiselle, lui dit-il en s'inclinant.

- Bonsoir, William ! Oh, vous attendez tout seul ici ! Venez donc danser avec nous !

- Non, Mademoiselle, protesta-t-il. Je suis en service.

- Oh ! Comme vous voudrez. Mais je vais quand même aller vous chercher une part de gâteau, d'accord ?

Le portier ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Cette petite demoiselle était vraiment adorable ! Il était sur le point de refuser poliment tout en sachant que Lizzie n'en ferait qu'à sa tête de toute façon quand une voix éraillée le fit sursauter :

- La charité, je vous en prie !

Le portier se retourna et découvrit une très vieille femme en haillons qui lui tendait une main tremblante. Il soupira et se pencha vers elle.

- Madame, murmura-t-il, nous fêtons ce soir le douzième anniversaire de la marquise Elizabeth Middleford. La présence de gens du commun est absolument inadmissible. Vous devez partir !

- Pas du tout ! s'écria Elizabeth. Elle va venir au manoir et participer à la fête !

Et avant que le portier ait eu le temps de protester, Lizzie avait déjà empoigné la dame par la main et l'avait entraînée jusque dans le manoir. Presque aussitôt, les violons s'arrêtèrent de jouer et les danseurs, de valser. Tout le monde fixait du regard la vieille mendiante qui faisait tâche avec ses vieux vêtements et ses cheveux sales.

- Je vous présente ma nouvelle amie ! s'écria joyeusement la petite marquise. Elle va faire la fête avec nous !

Il s'écoula une bonne dizaine de secondes avant que le majordome de la maison Middleford ait la présence d'esprit d'ordonner qu'on emmène la vieille dame en cuisine et qu'on lui donne un bol de soupe et du pain. Après tout, il était de bon ton pour des aristocrates de faire la charité aux gens les plus nécessiteux. Cependant, Lizzie faisait la tête. Elle aurait préféré qu'on laisse sa « nouvelle amie » s'amuser avec les autres.

Ciel se sentait profondément consterné. Sa fiancée faisait souvent n'importe quoi mais là, elle dépassait vraiment les bornes !

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend, Lizzie ? lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille quand l'attention se fut un peu détournée.

- Ciel ! C'est mon anniversaire et je veux que tout le monde soit heureux autour de moi ! protesta la demoiselle.

- Tu es vraiment bête.

Bête ? Être gentil, c'était être _bête_ ? Elizabeth se sentit sur le point de gifler Ciel mais se retint juste à temps. Elle ne ferait de mal à personne le jour de son anniversaire.

- C'est toi, qui es bête, murmura-t-elle enfin, au bord des larmes. Tu ne mérites pas d'avoir des amis comme les tiens.

- Je n'ai aucun ami, Lizzie. Je n'ai que des pions.

- Dommage.

Et sans ajouter un mot, la petite marquise s'esquiva en direction des cuisines. Au moins, la vieille mendiante lui accorderait un petit sourire.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth la trouva assise à la table des domestiques, en train de se gaver de soupe et de pain. Elle salua joyeusement les cuisiniers, qu'elle connaissait tous par leurs prénoms, puis s'assit près de la dame et lui tendit une serviette.<p>

- Tenez, ne mettez pas de soupe sur votre robe ! Je suis contente qu'on vous ait donné à manger. Comment vous appelez-vous, au fait ?

- Mon nom n'a aucune importance, grommela la dame.

Elle venait de parler la bouche pleine et les domestiques détournèrent le regard, complètement dégoûtés. Cependant, Lizzie semblait plutôt étonnée qu'autre chose.

- Mais si ! protesta-t-elle. Tout le monde a un nom et tout le monde est important ! Moi, on m'appelle Lizzie. Vous avez de la famille ?

La vieille femme s'essuya la bouche avec sa manche et fixa la fillette d'un regard pénétrant.

- Tu es quelqu'un d'inhabituel, petite, murmura-t-elle pensivement. La plupart des gens comme toi m'auraient fermé la porte au nez. Toi, non. Pourquoi ?

- Mais parce que je vous aime bien !

La vieille dame resta longtemps pensive puis fouilla dans une gibecière qui pendait à son côté.

- Tu as très bon cœur. C'est ton anniversaire et j'aimerais te faire un cadeau, énonça-t-elle lentement. Qu'est-ce qui te ferait plaisir ?

- Oh, ne vous donnez pas cette peine ! protesta Lizzie. Ça me fait plaisir de vous offrir à manger.

La vieille dame eut un sourire inquiétant.

- Tu peux me demander n'importe quoi ! lança-t-elle. Ton cœur est bon, il mérite un vrai cadeau.

- Oh… Vous êtes gentille mais le plus beau cadeau pour moi, ce serait que le garçon que j'aime redevienne heureux, insouciant et innocent, comme quand il était petit, vous comprenez ? Rien ne saurait me rendre aussi heureuse.

La mendiante retira une petite boîte de sa gibecière et l'ouvrit devant Elizabeth. Une petite bague argentée tomba sur la table.

- Mets cette bague au doigt de ton ami, et il retrouvera l'insouciance de son jeune âge, je te le promets !

Lizzie ouvrit des yeux ronds, puis décida de ne pas contrarier la dame. Offrir une bague, ça pouvait être très rigolo !

- D'accord ! s'écria-t-elle avait d'embrasser la dame sur la joue et de retourner dans le hall.

_A suivre…_


	2. Chapter 2

Note: merci pour vos commentaires. Oh, et j'allais oublier: cette histoire a lieu juste après l'incident de la bague brisée.

Disclaimer : j'ai trop de respect pour Yana Toboso pour vouloir lui prendre quoi que ce soit.

_Coup de jeune, chapitre 2._

Elizabeth se heurta presque au majordome de son père, qui lui murmura discrètement de reprendre sa place. On allait découper le gâteau et il fallait qu'elle donne elle-même une part à tous les invités d'honneur. Nerveusement, la petite marquise vérifia que ses mains étaient propres et se répéta à toute vitesse toutes les formules de politesse qu'elle allait devoir utiliser. C'était son anniversaire et elle allait rendre ses parents heureux en se comportant comme une vraie lady !

Il lui fallait d'abord honorer les invités les plus âgés, évidemment, en commençant par ceux dont le rang était le plus élevé. Ensuite, les adultes, en commençant par les ducs et duchesses et en finissant par les roturiers, s'il y en avait, ce qui n'arrivait jamais. Ciel comptait parmi les adultes, ce qui ne manquait jamais de la surprendre. Les enfants passaient en dernier et obtenaient souvent les plus grosses parts. Joyeusement, Lizzie distribua les parts tout en lorgnant les domestiques qui servaient la plupart des invités. Quand ce fut au tour de Ciel, elle glissa vivement la bague sur le bord de la soucoupe, puis la lui tendit en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Il y a un cadeau pour toi ! murmura-t-elle en pouffant de rire.

- Ça ? C'est une bague, et bien ?

- J'aimerais que tu la mettes.

Ciel la fixa d'un œil vide et la petite marquise se sentit gênée. Elle ne voulait pour rien au monde réitérer le fiasco de la bague brisée mais elle désirait _tellement_ lui faire un cadeau !

- S'il te plait. Mets-la juste une fois, chez toi, quand il n'y aura personne pour te regarder, mais mets-la. Ça me ferait tellement plaisir.

Le regard de chien battu d'Elizabeth aurait attendri un cœur de pierre mais le jeune lord resta de marbre. Cependant, il eut la politesse de ramasser la bague, de la regarder et de hocher la tête.

- Je te promets de la mettre au moins une fois, dit-il froidement.

Lizzie pouffa de rire nerveusement et retourna s'occuper des invités. Il y avait tellement de gens autour d'elle et c'était tellement bon de les voir heureux. Oh, comme elle adorait les fêtes !

La soirée se prolongea jusque tard dans la nuit. Ciel réussit presque à s'arracher quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à un sourire quand un banquier suisse lui parla de ses placements sécurisés. Au moins la soirée avait été productive ! Le jeune comte fut parmi les premiers à partir. Il dodelinait déjà de la tête et Sebastian dût le porter dans ses bras jusqu'à son lit quand ils arrivèrent au manoir Phantomhive.

- Sebastian, range-moi ça, ordonna-t-il en lui tendant la petite bague. Je n'ai pas besoin d'une bague de plus.

Le majordome ramassa la bague et eut un sourire moqueur. Ciel surprit son regard et s'en indigna :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Il semble que l'affection de Mademoiselle Elizabeth vous effraie, Monsieur.

Ciel prit la mouche immédiatement :

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ?

-Vous n'avez pas touché à cette bague, Monsieur. Il s'agit pourtant d'un témoignage d'affection de la part de Mademoiselle Elizabeth. Seriez-vous intimidé par les sentiments humains ?

Sebastian jubilait intérieurement. Ces humains se montraient tous si faibles dès qu'il s'agissait des émotions d'autrui ! Même son maître, pourtant si déterminé et intransigeant, devenait mou et passif face à une démonstration d'affection.

Piqué au vif, Ciel tendit vivement la main pour attraper la bague :

- Donne-moi ça ! ordonna-t-il.

Le majordome s'exécuta sans cesser de sourire, mais il s'agissait maintenant d'un sourire de contentement. Ciel rejetait chaque jour un peu plus les émotions qui ternissaient son âme. Moins de tendresse, moins d'affection, moins de compassion, moins d'empathie… Bientôt, il serait à point et son âme dégagerait un arôme incomparable. Il s'agirait d'un festin de roi.

- Dormez, Monsieur, lança-t-il avant de quitter la pièce en emportant le chandelier.

* * *

><p>Sebastian dormit peu cette nuit. Les démons pouvaient dormir pour le plaisir mais s'en passaient très bien s'ils n'en avaient pas le temps. Il se leva vers quatre heures du matin, cira le parquet du premier étage et nettoya les rideaux, après quoi il prépara le petit-déjeuner du jeune maître et le posa sur un coin de table. Le maître se levait à sept heures précises, il avait donc le temps de s'occuper d'un des chats qui traînaient dans le secteur.<p>

Quand le septième coup de la grande horloge sonna, le majordome frappa à la porte de Ciel, qui dormait encore, la tête enfoncée sous l'oreiller.

- Il est l'heure de vous lever, Monsieur, annonça-t-il en allant ouvrir le rideau. J'ai préparé un thé Earl Grey…

- Qui t'es, toi ?

Il est extrêmement difficile de surprendre un démon mais en se retournant, Sebastian eut le choc de sa vie. Un petit garçon d'environ quatre ou cinq ans se tenait assis dans le lit et le regardait avec curiosité. Pendant un bref instant, le majordome se demanda de qui il s'agissait, puis il reconnut la marque de contrat dans son œil. Des cheveux d'un gris bleuâtre, un œil bleu et l'autre marqué, une peau claire, de petits membres fins… Il s'agissait de Ciel Phantomhive !

Sauf que le Comte Ciel Phantomhive dégageait toujours un délicieux parfum de haine, de colère et de rancœur. Cet enfant-ci ne sentait pas bon du tout. En s'approchant un peu, Sebastian perçut de l'innocence, de la gentillesse, de la joie de vivre… Il s'agissait là d'un mélange insipide et qui pouvait devenir franchement désagréable au goût si on y ajoutait des émotions nobles comme l'altruisme ou l'abnégation. On lui avait gâché le festin qu'il avait mis tant de mal à préparer !

- Monsieur ! Ça ne va pas ? s'enquit le petit garçon en voyant sa mine contrariée.

Sebastian se força à afficher un sourire poli. Un majordome doit toujours servir son maître, quoi qu'il arrive. Il n'allait tout de même pas faillir à sa tâche maintenant.

- Il est fort déplacé de la part d'un maître que de s'inquiéter des états d'âme de son majordome, répondit-il en mettant un genou à terre. Souhaitez-vous que je vous habille, Monsieur ?

- Non ! D'abord, je veux voir ma maman !

Et le petit garçon sauta du lit, s'échappa de la chambre et courut dans le couloir jusqu'à la porte de la chambre de ses parents, qu'il se mit à cogner énergiquement.

- Maman ! Papa ! Je peux entrer ?

Sebastian, qui avait rejoint son maître, hésitait sur la conduite à tenir. Il lui fallait absolument ternir de nouveau l'âme de son maître pour qu'elle retrouve sa merveilleuse saveur. Mais comment ? En lui racontant de nouveau ce qui leur était arrivé ou en mentant par omission ?

Lassé de frapper, Ciel entra dans la chambre et ouvrit des yeux ronds. Ses parents n'étaient pas là. En outre, même si chaque meuble se trouvait à sa place on aurait dit que personne n'avait occupé cette pièce depuis des mois. Les pantoufles de son père ne traînaient pas sur le sol, on ne voyait nulle part le flacon de sirop pour la toux de sa mère… Qu'avait-il donc bien pu se passer ?

- Où est Monsieur Tanaka ? s'enquit le petit garçon, perplexe.

- Il est sans doute dans la cuisine des domestiques, jeune maître, répondit le majordome, soulagé.

- On y va ! lança joyeusement l'enfant.

- Monsieur, protesta le majordome, vous ne pouvez pas y aller comme ça. Vous devez d'abord vous habiller.

- C'est ma maman, qui m'habille, ou alors Monsieur Tanaka !

Sebastian chercha un biais. On pouvait toujours mettre l'âge soudain du (très) jeune maître sur le compte d'une maladie mais si Tanaka voyait l'enfant maintenant, il remarquerait forcément sa marque de contrat. Que faire ?

- Si vous me laissez vous habiller, je vous préparerai un délicieux fondant au chocolat pour votre goûter, suggéra-t-il enfin.

Il s'agissait là d'une proposition digne d'un pédophile mais Ciel, qui était confiant de nature, poussa des hurlements de joie et se précipita dans sa chambre, où il attendit que Sebastian s'occupe de ses vêtements. Comme toutes ses chemises et pantalons étaient bien entendu devenus trop grands, Sebastian alla chercher fil et aiguilles et rétrécit prestement une de ses tenues, puis lui passa deux paires de chaussettes pour qu'il n'ait pas froid aux pieds. Enfin, il lui attacha son cache-œil. Evidement, Ciel se précipita vers le miroir et fit la moue en voyant son visage.

- J'ai l'air d'un pirate, et les pirates, c'est très vilain ! annonça-t-il, dépité. Je dois vraiment porter ce truc ?

Et il souleva le cache-œil et recula d'effroi en voyant son œil marqué. Quelle horreur ! que lui était-il arrivé ?

- Monsieur, je suis à votre service, annonça Sebastian en voyant sa peur. Etant à votre service, il me faut veiller sur vous. Vous devez impérativement garder ce cache-œil.

- Il est vilain, mon œil, maintenant, pleurnicha Ciel. Je ne veux pas que Lizzie me voie comme ça !

- Alors gardez ce cache-œil, Monsieur.

- Je peux voir un médecin pour guérir mon œil ?

Sebastian était sur le point de biaiser quand une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Il eut un sourire énigmatique.

- Je crois, Monsieur, pouvoir appeler un très bon médecin.

_A suivre…_


	3. Chapter 3

Merci pour vos commentaires et bonne lecture.

Disclaimer : j'ai trop de respect pour Yana Toboso pour vouloir lui prendre quoi que ce soit.

_Coup de jeune, chapitre 3_

Les quatre domestiques prenaient tranquillement leur petit-déjeuner dans la cuisine quand la porte s'ouvrit en grand et un garçonnet haut comme trois pommes déboula et alla se jeter sur l'un d'entre eux.

- Monsieur Tanaka ! s'écria-t-il joyeusement. Bonjour ! Comment allez-vous ! Et où est Mary Louisa ?

Monsieur Tanaka reprit instantanément son apparence et fixa Ciel d'un air sidéré. Mary Louisa était l'ancienne cuisinière du manoir, une femme adorable et qui avait toujours eu un petit faible pour Ciel. Elle lui donnait souvent des gâteaux en cachette, ainsi qu'à Elizabeth, quand ceux-ci lui rendaient visite dans la cuisine. Malheureusement, elle était morte dans l'incendie du manoir et Tanaka, qui la considérait un peu comme la fille qu'il n'avait jamais eue, en avait été bouleversé.

- Monsieur, murmura-t-il, la gorge nouée, Mary Louisa n'est plus parmi nous.

- Elle revient quand ?

Personne ne répondit. Tout le monde dévisageait le petit garçon d'un air stupéfait et May Linn, qui distinguait mal son visage à cause de ses lunettes mal adaptées à sa vue, voulut s'approcher, trébucha sur un défaut du parquet et s'étala à terre. Inquiet, Ciel se précipita près d'elle.

- Ça va, Madame grosses lunettes ?

- Oooaah ! laissa échapper la servante, complètement déboussolée.

- Elle s'appelle May Linn ! articula Bardroy en tendant la main à sa collègue pour l'aider à se remettre debout.

- May Linn ? C'est un joli prénom ! s'écria Ciel. Et toi, comment tu t'appelles ? Comment vous vous appelez tous ? Vous êtes nouveaux, ici ? J'espère qu'on va bien s'amuser !

- Vous êtes le petit frère de Monsieur Ciel ? s'enquit Finny en battant joyeusement des mains. J'espère qu'on va bien s'amuser, moi aussi !

- Oui ! Viens dans le fond du jardin, on va jouer à la balançoire !

Sur ce, le petit Ciel attrapa Finny par la main et l'entraîna dehors, sous les regards effarés des autres domestiques. Outré, Sebastian les suivit sur le pas de la porte :

- Monsieur ! Vous allez salir vos chaussettes !

- Toi, laisse-moi tranquille ! protesta Ciel.

Sebastian capitula. Le jeune maître venait de lui donner l'ordre de le laisser tranquille, il fallait bien qu'il obtempère. Il se retourna et se trouva face à Bard, May et Monsieur Tanaka, qui semblaient prêts à avoir une attaque. Comme s'il n'avait pas déjà assez d'ennuis à gérer en ce moment.

- Il semble que le jeune maître ne soit pas tout-à-fait lui-même en ce moment, annonça-t-il de son éternel ton neutre.

- On avait remarqué… éructa Bardroy, complètement estomaqué. Pour ce midi, je fais comme d'habitude ou je prépare un menu spécial enfant ?

La vérité était que Bard n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'était un menu spécial enfant. Sebastian le laissa donc carboniser ce qu'il voulait tout en prévoyant de s'occuper du repas lui-même dès que la cuisine serait disponible. Il décommanda la leçon d'histoire du petit, ainsi que ses réunions avec ses fournisseurs, et se procura d'autres vêtements d'enfant en prévision de taches et d'accrocs éventuels. Enfin, il décrocha le téléphone et composa le numéro de Madam Red, qui ne travaillait pas ce jour-là. Ce fut son majordome qui décrocha :

- Allo ?

- Monsieur Grell, énonça Sebastian de sa voix suave, j'espère que vous pardonnerez la liberté que je viens de prendre, mais il se trouve que mon maître, le Comte Ciel Phantomhive, est actuellement souffrant. Je…

Un brouhaha se fit entendre à l'autre bout du fil, comme si quelqu'un arrachait le combiné des mains du majordome, et la voix de la tante de Ciel se fit entendre :

- Ciel est malade ?

- Pas exactement, Madame, mais…

- J'arrive tout de suite !

Un petit bruit informa Sebastian que son interlocutrice venait de raccrocher. Il soupira intérieurement. Ce Grell Sutcliff lui faisait l'effet d'être un majordome négligent, ce qui s'avérait assez insultant pour le métier, mais il allait bien devoir supporter sa présence s'il voulait que quelqu'un s'occupe un peu de son maître.

Une demi-heure plus tard, la voiture de Madam Red s'arrêtait devant le manoir. La tante de Ciel en sortit sans attendre que son majordome lui ouvre la porte, sa trousse de médecin à la main, au mépris des conventions. Sebastian l'attendait sur le perron, apparemment imperturbable.

- J'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu, annonça la dame, essoufflée. Où est mon neveu ? A-t-il de la fièvre ?

- Non, madame la baronne, annonça le majordome. Votre neveu semble plutôt souffrir d'une sorte de poussée de croissance inversée. Il est en train de jouer avec le jardinier, dans le fond du jardin.

Angelina ouvrit des yeux ronds. Sebastian la conduisit jusque dans le jardin, où le petit garçon jouait à la baballe avec Finny, sous le regard attendri de May Linn. Le majordome pensa qu'il n'y avait vraiment pas moyen de faire travailler ces deux derniers. Madam Red, elle, eut le soouffle coupé.

- Ciel… murmura-t-elle en s'approchant du petit.

- Tata Ann ! s'écria Ciel en allant se jeter dans ses bras. Tu viens jouer avec nous ? Où sont Papa et Maman ?

Angelina sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues. Pendant un instant, elle se crût revenue à l'époque où Rachel et Vincent était encore en vie. Dans un instant, sa chère sœur allait se lever de sa chaise longue, la féliciter pour l'obtention de son diplôme de médecin, et… oh, non, Vincent serait là et sa présence lui rappellerait que c'était Rachel qu'il avait choisie… mais c'était si bon de savoir qu'il respirait… et elle avait ce neveu adorable, qui ressemblait tellement à sa mère que c'en était douloureux… Tout le monde était si heureux autour d'elle et… personne n'osait le lui dire en face mais on avait pitié d'elle parce qu'elle n'était pas encore mariée à vingt-cinq ans… Elle finirait sa vie toute seule, contrairement à ceux qu'elle aimait… mais elle ne pouvait pas les détester…

- Tata Ann… demanda doucement Ciel, tu as du chagrin ?

Angelina secoua doucement la tête. Elle s'en voulait de se laisser aller à pleurer devant cet enfant, de l'attrister avec son chagrin. Le pauvre petit n'avait fait de mal à personne !

- Ça va, Ciel, murmura-t-elle. Je vais bien.

Le petit garçon colla deux gros bisous sur les joues de sa tante, puis lui fit signe de la suivre jusque dans le manoir. Madam Red se leva et eut presque un petit choc en voyant Sebastian, Finny et May Linn qui la regardaient, le majordome avec indifférence, les deux autres avec émotion. Elle avait presque oublié qu'ils existaient.

- Je vais m'occuper de Ciel, annonça-t-elle d'une voix qui tremblait un peu. Il n'est visiblement pas en état de prendre ses propres décisions et je suis sa parente la plus proche. Je l'emmène dans mon manoir !

- Oh, non, Tata Ann ! protesta Ciel. Sebastian ne supportera pas d'être séparé de moi et je ne veux pas non plus qu'il parte d'ici ! Il aime trop jouer dans le jardin, et puis, quand il est malheureux, il fait pipi partout !

Un silence de mort s'ensuivit. May, Finny et Bardroy, qui les avait rejoints après avoir dévasté la cuisine, se retenaient de rire bruyamment tandis que Sebastian les fusillait du regard. Au bout d'un moment, Madam Red parvint à articuler une explication :

- Sebastian était aussi le nom du chien de Monsieur Ciel.

- Il est tout petit ! claironna Ciel. Mon papa l'a fait venir ici il y a un mois !

- Vous avez un nom de chien, Sebastian ? s'étonna Bard.

Le majordome eut l'air mauvais pendant une fraction de seconde, puis reprit son expression calme et annonça qu'un majordome se devait de répondre à son nom, quel qu'il soit. C'est là que Ciel posa la question que tout le monde redoutait :

- Tata Ann, où ils sont, papa et maman ?

Angelina se mordit les lèvres. Il fallait qu'elle dise quelque chose mais… non, elle ne _pouvait pas_ dire la vérité à cet enfant si innocent, ça lui briserait le cœur !

- Ton papa et ta maman sont partis en voyage, murmura-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu dirais si c'était moi qui m'occupait de toi en attendant ?

Sebastian se sentit soudain soulagé. Il ne pouvait pas mentir à son maître mais Madam Red venait de le faire à sa place, ce qui allait lui faciliter grandement les choses. Il disposerait ainsi d'une plus grande liberté d'action.

- D'accord ! s'écria Ciel, enchanté. Et Lizzie, elle va venir ? Je veux qu'on joue tous les trois ! Et où est Mary Louisa ?

Madam Red prit son neveu par la main pour l'entraîner dans le manoir et fit un petit signe de tête en direction de Sebastian. Ce geste signifiait : _« s'il vous plait, faites en sorte d'épargner l'innocence de mon neveu. Agissez comme un majordome digne de ce nom. »_ Grell surprit ce regard et se sentit blessée. Pourquoi donc Angelina faisait-elle davantage confiance à ce Sebastian qu'à elle, son majordome ?

- On va bien s'amuser, hein, Tata Ann ? gazouilla le petit Ciel tout en l'entraînant dans le manoir.

_A suivre…_


	4. Chapter 4

Merci pour vos commentaires et bonne lecture.

Disclaimer : j'ai trop de respect pour Yana Toboso pour vouloir lui prendre quoi que ce soit.

_Chapitre 4_

Sebastian rumina ce qui venait de se passer pendant quelques heures. Son maître venait d'être transformé en bambin et il ne savait pas pourquoi ni comment cela avait pu se passer. La stratégie la plus évidente consistait à aller voir Undertaker pour lui demander un tuyau, mais malheureusement, il lui fallait demander la permission à son maître pour sortir.

Cependant, ce n'était pas cela, le plus urgent. Il lui fallait d'abord s'occuper du déjeuner. Sebastian laissa donc Bard ranger ce qui restait de la cuisine et prépara le repas, _shepherd pie_ et jardinière de légumes. Il le servit donc et dût supporter de voir le petit bavarder entre chaque bouchée, assis sur les genoux de sa tante. Quel manque de dignité !

- Tu es vraiment un majordome hors pair, Sebastian ! s'écria Madam Red à la fin du repas, sous le regard furieux de Grell.

- Je n'irais pas jusque là, énonça Sebastian. Je suis simplement un diable de majordome.

- Si, tu cuisines très bien ! claironna Ciel. Tu mérites une récompense ! Tu voudrais quoi ?

- Je n'ose demander un après-midi de congé… avança le démon en jubilant intérieurement.

- D'accord ! Un congé ! Tu vas sortir et faire tout ce que tu voudras !

Les autres domestiques échangèrent des regards inquiets. Sans Sebastian pour les superviser, il y avait de grandes chances pour que le manoir parte très vite en petit morceaux. Cependant, le pire était à venir.

- Grell, énonça la veuve de Lord Barnett, c'est toi qui assumeras les fonctions de majordome cet après-midi.

Grell rougit jusqu'aux oreilles…

* * *

><p>Ciel fut ensuite emmené dans son lit pour qu'il fasse la sieste. Il dormit sagement pendant un moment, puis se réveilla et décida d'aller chercher sa maman pour qu'elle lui lise une histoire. Cependant, sa maman n'était pas dans sa chambre. Pire : des robes traînaient un peu partout et le majordome de Tata Ann se trouvait debout devant un miroir, prêt à enfiler une des robes de sa maman…<p>

- C'est pas bien ! lança-t-il, pas content du tout.

Grell sursauta et replia prestement la robe. Elle savait qu'il lui fallait tenir son rôle de domestique terne et effacé mais elle avait tout de même craqué en voyant la robe, pourtant toute simple, que portait May Linn. Pour tout dire, ce rôle de composition commençait à lui peser et le fait de côtoyer une femme aussi belle et bien habillée que Madam Red ne faisait qu'ajouter à sa douleur. Elle se sentait laide à côté d'elle, encore plus handicapée par ce corps masculin qu'elle n'avait pas choisi.

- Tu devrais être au lit ! gronda-t-elle en remettant les vêtements à leur place.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, monsieur ?

- Je… balbutia-t-elle, hérissée par ce 'monsieur'. J'admirais les vêtements de ta maman. Ils sont jolis, non ?

En fait, Grell les trouvait passablement beaux. Contrairement à sa sœur, Rachel préférait les couleurs douces et affectionnait les teintes lavande, bleu ciel ou gris tourterelle. Il n'y avait pas une seule robe rouge dans sa garde-robe, ce qui laissait penser au faux majordome qu'elle avait dû être une femme bien ennuyeuse. Cependant Ciel battit des mains :

- Oh, oui ! Ma maman, c'est la plus jolie maman du monde ! Viens, on va jouer avec Sebastian. Il est gentil, des fois il vient me manger dans la main. Tu veux qu'il te mange dans la main ?

Le petit garçon venait évidemment de parler de son chien mais Grell imagina pendant un instant le beau Sebastian lui léchant lentement ses doigts délicats. Le sang lui monta à la tête et elle tomba dans les pommes. Ciel le regarda un instant avec des yeux ronds, puis lui cala un oreiller sous la tête, la recouvrit d'un couvre-lit pour qu'il n'ait pas froid et sortit en sautillant joyeusement.

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps, Sebastian avait commencé à exécuter le dernier ordre de Ciel, c'est-à-dire qu'il faisait ce qu'il voulait sans obéir aux ordres d'autrui. Son désir premier était de retrouver le Ciel sombre, haineux et pessimiste qui avait passé un contrat avec lui. Le problème était qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui lui était arrivé. Que faire ?<p>

Peut-être Undertaker aurait-il une idée sur la question. Sebastian franchit donc la porte de son échoppe et trouva le croque-mort dos à la porte, occupé à embaumer un cadavre au ventre horriblement mutilé. N'importe quel être humain normal aurait eu la nausée face à ce spectacle mais Sebastian ne manifesta aucune réaction. Pour tout dire, cette dépouille humaine lui rappelait un massacre qu'un de ses cousins avait provoqué. Le spectacle avait été fort divertissant.

- Regarde-moi comme elle est jolie, annonça Undertaker avec un petit gloussement. Vingt-huit ans à peine, le foie un peu gonflé… Je parie qu'elle était alcoolique, comme la plupart des prostituées. Elle serait devenue si laide si elle avait vécu plus longtemps !

- J'ai besoin de quelque chose pour mon maître, annonça Sebastian d'un ton parfaitement égal.

- Cela va devoir attendre, rétorqua le croque-mort. Je ne ris jamais quand je travaille, cela pourrait avoir des conséquences désastreuses. Et pour obtenir ce que tu veux, tu vas devoir… tu sais bien !

Sebastian pensa vaguement à tuer le croque-mort, puis décida que ce serait une mauvaise idée. Il s'agissait du meilleur indicateur de Londres, après tout, et on pouvait encore avoir besoin de lui. Il attendit donc qu'Undertaker ait terminé de rendre le cadavre de cette femme un peu plus présentable, puis accepta une tasse de thé et s'assit sur un cercueil pour la boire.

Evidemment, son 'hôte' se lava les mains en tout dernier, encore qu'il ne le fit pas exprès : la plaisanterie du majordome le fit rire si fort qu'il se renversa du thé brûlant sur les mains. Enfin, Sebastian lui raconta toute l'histoire et Undertaker resta pensif un long moment.

- Il y a un moment de cela, j'ai vu entrer une cliente toute jeune et toute fraîche, énonça-t-il enfin en riant. Elle devait avoir une vingtaine d'années, et pourtant ses proches m'ont juré qu'elle en avait cinquante-quatre.

Sebastian tressaillit. Certains humains sous contrat avec des démons demandaient la jeunesse éternelle en échange de leur âme : on appelait ça des contrats faustiens. Cependant, il était absolument certain d'être le seul démon lié à Ciel. Il l'aurait senti si celui-ci s'était engagé avec quelqu'un d'autre. Qu'était-il donc arrivé ?

- J'ai fait la toilette de cette dame, continua Undertaker en jubilant. Je l'ai faite toute belle, je lui ai mis sa plus jolie robe et je l'ai maquillée pour cacher un peu ses joues pâles. Et puis j'ai pensé que la jolie bague qu'elle portait au doigt n'allait pas du tout avec la robe ivoire, c'est pourquoi je l'ai enlevée. Et là, surprise : elle est devenue plus vieille. Oh, que j'aime faire la toilette des femmes mûres…

Sebastian eut un petit sourire. Il aurait dû s'en douter : la bague que son maître portait au doigt était sans aucun doute magique. La façon dont Elizabeth avait pu se procurer une bague ensorcelée restait un mystère mais ce n'était pas cela le plus important. Il lui fallait avant tout retirer la bague de son jeune maître pour que son âme retrouve son goût délicieux.

- Bonsoir, Undertaker, énonça-t-il en prenant congé.

_A suivre…_


	5. Chapter 5

Synopsis : Elizabeth souhaite ardemment que Ciel retrouve sa joie de vivre et son innocence. Son souhait va être exaucé… mais peut-être pas de la façon à laquelle elle s'attend.

Disclaimer : j'ai trop de respect pour Yana Toboso pour vouloir lui prendre quoi que ce soit.

_Coup de jeune_

En rentrant, Sebastian trouva Madam Red assise sur une chaise longue dans le jardin, Ciel sur ses genoux. Elle lui lisait un livre d'images et le petit garçon écoutait en ouvrant de grands yeux émerveillés. Le spectacle aurait semblé vraiment touchant pour n'importe qui mais Sebastian ne ressentit que de l'ennui en les voyant. Comment se débarrasser de cette femme qui, pour le moment, ne lui apportait rien ?

- Tata Ann, tu ressembles à la fée, dans le livre ! s'écria Ciel quand elle eut terminé de lire l'histoire.

- Merci, murmura Angelina, toute remuée. Et toi, tu es mon petit prince.

- Et Lizzie, c'est la princesse ! Où elle est, Lizzie ? Et où est ma maman ?

- Mon chéri… Lizzie viendra te rendre visite demain, je te le promets.

La voix d'Angelina tremblait un peu. C'était tellement bon de se tenir tout près de cet enfant si gentil et innocent. Elle ne voulait pas retourner à l'hôpital pour subir de nouveau ces consultations et écouter des prostituées à la voix vulgaire lui demander de leur vider le ventre alors qu'elle-même souffrait tant d'avoir le ventre vide à tout jamais. Elle voulait rester auprès de ce petit… pour toujours.

- Il est l'heure de votre bain, Monsieur, annonça Sebastian avec déférence.

- Je m'en charge, proposa Madam Red en se levant de sa chaise longue.

- Oh, non, énonça Sebastian. Il n'appartient pas à une dame de votre rang de se charger d'une tâche aussi commune. Je vais m'occuper du bain de Monsieur le Comte.

En prononçant ces mots, il avait pris son attitude la plus faussement discrète et séductrice, les cheveux au vent, le sourire à peine esquissé, le dos incliné pour que leurs visages se rapprochent. Pendant un bref instant, Angelina devint aussi rouge que sa robe, puis se ressaisit, souleva Ciel de terre et lui colla un gros bisou sur le front.

- Va voir Sebastian ! lança-t-elle joyeusement. Il va te donner ton bain !

* * *

><p>Ciel commença par faire la moue en voyant l'eau du bain et exigea d'avoir de la mousse, puis demanda ses canards, ses gobelets en plastique et ses autres jouets, après quoi il refusa catégoriquement d'enlever ses chaussettes avant d'entrer dans l'eau. Il voulait voir si les chaussettes pouvaient être lavées en même temps que lui.<p>

Au bout de cinq bonnes minutes, le majordome parvint à convaincre le petit garçon d'enlever chaussettes et bague, puis il le plongea sans ménagement dans l'eau du bain, envoyant des éclaboussures de tous côtés. Ciel hurla et envoya encore plus d'eau sur son majordome, le trempant de la tête aux pieds. Imperturbable, Sebastian attendit, pensant que son maître allait retrouver son âge d'un instant à l'autre.

Et rien ne se passa.

Après avoir boudé pendant une dizaine de secondes, Ciel s'empara de ses jouets et décida qu'ils allaient faire un grand voyage sur la mer de mousse. Il attribua un rôle à chacun, inventa des péripéties et s'absorba dans son jeu jusqu'à ce que Sebastian, lassé, le savonne et le rince lui-même. Enfin, celui-ci l'extirpa de la baignoire, le frotta avec une serviette et constata avec déception que le petit n'avait pas pris un centimètre. Qu'avait-il donc bien pu se passer ?

- Lizzie, elle joue pas avec des bateaux, annonça le petit tandis que Sebastian le forçait à enfiler une chemise tout en se retenant de se boucher le nez pour ne pas sentir son odeur d'innocence. Les bateaux, c'est pour les garçons et les poupées, c'est pour les filles.

- Tout s'est bien passé ? s'enquit Madam Red à travers la cloison.

Une idée traversa l'esprit de Sebastian, qui ouvrit la porte et poussa le petit dans les bras de sa tante.

- Le très jeune maître vient d'évoquer Mademoiselle Elizabeth, déclara le majordome avec un petit sourire. Je crois qu'il aimerait…

- Oui ! Elle peut venir, Lizzie ?

- Oh ! s'écria la tante de Ciel. Je ne sais pas. Je veux dire, Mademoiselle Elizabeth…

Angelina craignait que Lizzie ne réagisse mal en voyant Ciel dans cet état. Elle connaissait fort bien la nature sensible de la petite marquise et elle préférait lui éviter trop d'émotions fortes. Cependant, le petit garçon fit la moue.

- Je veux jouer avec Lizzie ! s'écria-t-il. On va jouer à grimper aux arbres et avec l'arche de Noé, et puis on va danser comme les grands, et puis on va donner du pain aux canards !

- D'accord, concéda enfin Madam Red, toute émue. Je vais demander à Grell de téléphoner à ta tante.

* * *

><p>Il fallut alors trouver Grell. Sebastian arpenta le manoir, constata que la rampe d'escalier était recouverte de cirage, que la cuisine avait encore brûlé, que les rosiers livrés par le pépiniériste la veille avaient été plantés la tête en bas, et finit par trouver Grell dans la chambre des époux Phantomhive. Cette espèce d'imbécile finissait de ranger les robes de la défunte lady Rachel et la robe en dentelle qu'elle avait portée le jour de son mariage se trouvait étalée sur le lit. A la grande surprise de Grell, Sebastian ne manifesta aucun étonnement.<p>

- Monsieur Grell, Madame votre maîtresse vous demande, énonça-t-il. Laissez, je vais m'occuper du rangement de cette pièce.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Elizabeth décrochait le téléphone dans le manoir de ses parents. Sa voix retentit dans tout l'étage :

- Ouiiiiii ! Bien sûr que je veux rendre visite à Ciel ! il va bien ?

- Ah, vrai dire, Mademoiselle Elizabeth, bredouilla Grell, il semble que son état de santé ait atteint un stade surprenant.

- Quoi ! Il est malade ? S'il vous plait, dites-moi qu'il n'est pas malade ! Est-ce que Tante Angelina l'a examiné ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Ce n'est pas la grippe, au moins ? Il allait bien il y a quelques jours !

Le téléphone changea de main et la voix douce d'Angelina se fit entendre dans le combiné :

- Lizzie, ma chérie, il va falloir être très courageuse. Je sais que tu en es capable.

Lizzie serra les dents. Elle détestait entendre de mauvaises nouvelles mais l'idée que Ciel aurait besoin de son courage la faisait se sentir plus forte. Et puis, Angelina venait de lui parler comme à une adulte, ce qui arrivait rarement dans sa vie. En général, tout le monde la voyait comme une fillette gentille, superficielle et pas très futée, ce qui s'avérait assez confortable mais pas très valorisant. Tout d'un coup, elle se sentait beaucoup plus grande.

- Je vous écoute, dit-elle doucement.

- Ma chérie… on dirait que Ciel a un peu perdu la mémoire. Il se croit revenu plusieurs années en arrière, à l'époque où il avait encore Rachel et Vincent. Le plus étrange, c'est qu'il a aussi l'air plus petit. Il n'en souffre pas du tout mais c'est… vraiment perturbant.

Lizzie poussa un petit cri étranglé. Elle avait _souhaité_ que Ciel retrouve sa joie de vivre et son innocence. Se pouvait-il que son souhait ait été exaucé ? Mais… Madam Red avait l'air troublé et elle aussi se sentait troublée sans savoir pourquoi. Que se passait-il donc ?

- Il te réclame, poursuivit la tante de Ciel. Il m'a dit qu'il voulait jouer avec toi, donner du pain aux canards… Il aura sans doute un choc en voyant que tu as grandi : il croit que vous avez toujours cinq ans, tous les deux. Il croit aussi que ses parents sont à Paris et que Mary Louisa a quitté le manoir après s'être mariée. Il va falloir improviser, éviter de le blesser. Tu peux faire ça ?

- Evidemment ! s'écria Elizabeth. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour mon fiancé !

- Je savais que tu comprendrais.

Madam Red raccrocha, toute émue. Elle osait à peine se l'avouer à elle-même mais elle ressentait une affection spéciale pour Elizabeth. Enfant, elle-même s'était souvent sentie désavantagée quand elle se comparait à Rachel, qui était la fille que tous les aristocrates de l'époque auraient aimé avoir : ravissante, extravertie, populaire, gentille… Elle avait eu beau adorer Rachel, elle avait toujours eu l'impression d'être le vilain petit canard, et cela s'était à peine arrangé quand elle avait grandi.

Ensuite, elle avait vu grandir Elizabeth, aussi joyeuse et pleine d'énergie qu'elle-même avait été timide et réservée. Elle avait été troublée de constater que la spontanéité de Lizzie suscitait souvent la réprobation de sa mère, et elle avait souvent consolé Lizzie en cachette. Toutes deux étaient de vilains petits canards, c'était ce qui les rapprochait malgré leurs personnalités si différentes. Parfois, Angelina se surprenait même à souhaiter qu'Elizabeth soit sa fille à elle…

En se retournant, Madam Red constata que Ciel se tenait sur le pas de la porte, souriant jusqu'aux oreilles. Il tenait à deux mains un dessin barbouillé maladroitement.

- C'est pour toi ! s'écria-t-il en courant vers elle.

- Merci mon petit ! s'écria la veuve de Lord Barnett en le soulevant de terre. Ecoute, on va manger, ensuite tu vas aller faire un gros dodo, et demain, Lizzie viendra jouer avec toi !

- On va manger des patates au jambon ?

- Heu, je ne sais pas… bafouilla-t-elle. Il faut demander au cuisiner.

- Mary Louisa, elle fait toujours des patates au jambon quand j'ai été gentil. J'ai été gentil ?

Caché derrière une porte, Sebastian pesta intérieurement. Des patates au jambon, quel plat commun ! Non seulement Ciel avait perdu son délicieux parfum de haine, mais en plus de cela, il ne s'intéressait plus aux plats raffinés qu'il lui cuisinait quotidiennement. Il n'avait plus de goût, à tous les sens du terme !

- Votre dîner sera bientôt prêt, annonça-t-il d'un ton déférent. Profitez bien de ces patates au jambon…

_A suivre…_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 en ligne.

Disclaimer : j'ai trop de respect pour Yana Toboso pour vouloir lui prendre quoi que ce soit.

_Coup de jeune_

Elizabeth mettait toujours un soin particulier à choisir sa toilette mais aujourd'hui, elle se sentait particulièrement indécise. Les robes s'empilaient sur son lit après avoir été examinées et rejetées l'une après l'autre. La vert pomme ? Non. La rouge framboise ? Non. La gris de Payne ? Non, non, non. Toutes ces robes faisaient beaucoup trop 'grande fille', et cela pourrait dérouter Ciel. Il risquait même de ne pas la reconnaître. La blanche ?

Peut-être bien. Lors des mariages, des baptêmes et des cérémonies, Ciel et elle portaient souvent des tenues blanches assorties et on disait alors d'eux qu'ils ressemblaient à 'deux petits anges'. La dernière fois qu'elle avait porté cette couleur, c'était le jour du mariage de Madam Red. Comme Tata Ann avait eu l'air heureux, ce jour-là ! Ciel aussi s'était senti heureux, elle s'en souvenait très bien. Lui-même n'avait pas porté de blanc à cette occasion puisqu'on l'avait déclaré trop grand, mais il lui avait alors dit que cette couleur lui allait à ravir. Ils avaient porté la traîne de la robe de Tante Angelina et dansé la valse ensemble lors du repas de mariage. Elle s'était sentie tellement heureuse…

Elizabeth essuya ses larmes et enfila la robe en prenant soin de ne pas la froisser. Par chance, elle rentrait encore dedans. Après cela, elle se glissa dans le quartier des domestiques et cajola Louis, le jeune cocher, pour qu'il accepte de l'emmener au manoir. Une fois dans la calèche, elle cessa tout simplement de s'inquiéter.

Lizzie n'avait jamais eu beaucoup d'imagination. Elle n'était pas stupide, contrairement à ce que beaucoup de gens pensaient, mais elle parvenait difficilement à imaginer ce qui se passait en dehors de son monde à elle. Ce que Ciel prenait parfois pour de la bêtise n'était en fait qu'un mélange de gentillesse et de difficulté à comprendre à quel point les besoins des autres pouvaient être différents des siens, et contrairement à lui, elle préférait improviser plutôt que planifier.

Elle s'endormit donc à moitié pendant le trajet. Quand la voiture s'arrêta enfin, elle voulut se précipiter dehors et Louis dût l'arrêter de force. Il s'était mis à pleuvoir à verse et le cocher, consciencieux, préférait éviter qu'elle mouille sa jolie robe blanche. Elle fit donc le trajet sous son parapluie, jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

- Tante Ann ! s'écria-t-elle en voyant sa tante qui l'attendait à la porte. Comment ça va ? Oh, ta robe est neuve ? Elle est belle et elle te va à ravir ! Comment va Ciel ?

- Il t'a réclamée, énonça Madam Red. Je crois…

- Lizzie !

C'était Ciel qui venait de parler. Il venait de débouler dans l'entrée et regardait sa fiancée avec des yeux ronds. Elizabeth le dévisageait, stupéfaite. Elle revoyait le Ciel de ses photos d'enfance, à l'époque où il était heureux. Seulement…

- Comme tu es grande, Lizzie ! s'étonna Ciel en s'approchant d'elle.

Il ne lui arrivait même pas au cou. La petite marquise sentit sa gorge se nouer. Elle allait devoir mentir à ce petit garçon, et elle détestait l'idée de mentir à son fiancé !

- J'ai mangé beaucoup de soupe, énonça-t-elle avec un sourire embarrassé.

- Alors ça marche ? Je croyais que Mary Louisa disait ça pour nous faire marcher ! Elle est très, très jolie, ta robe.

Elizabeth serra les dents. Elle avait toujours voulu que Ciel soit heureux et c'était ce qui était en train de se produire ! Il fallait qu'elle fasse tout pour ajouter à son bonheur, même si cela lui faisait un peu mal.

- Tu veux jouer ? proposa-t-elle.

- Oui ! On va jouer avec le grand puzzle, d'accord ?

On fit semblant de chercher le grand puzzle pendant cinq minutes, tout en sachant parfaitement qu'il avait brûlé lors de l'incendie du manoir. Ensuite, Ciel s'en désintéressa et décida de jouer aux déguisements. Lizzie battit des mains, pensant qu'elle aurait ainsi l'occasion de revêtir une robe de princesse de contes de fées, mais ses espoirs furent déçus. Elle rentrait à peine dans sa robe tandis que son petit fiancé flottait dans sa tenue de pirate. Après avoir paradé dans plusieurs tenues, Ciel devient soudain sombre et s'adressa à Lizzie :

- Pourquoi t'as pas mangé moins de soupe ?

- Je te demande pardon ? bredouilla-t-elle.

- Je pensais qu'on grandirait ensemble ! Maintenant, je vais devoir en manger beaucoup, moi aussi, et j'aime pas trop ça, la soupe.

- Ciel… murmura Elizabeth, la larme aux yeux. Etre grand, ce n'est pas si bien que ça !

- Alors ne mange pas de soupe pendant un moment, comme ça tu vas rétrécir et on sera de nouveau petits tous les deux.

Lizzie regarda droit devant elle et s'efforça de garder les yeux grands ouverts pour ne pas pleurer. Elle avait peine à croire ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

- Ça ne marche pas comme ça, énonça-t-elle. Quand on est grand, on ne rétrécit pas, à moins de se tasser quand on est vieux.

- Lizzie, je peux te confier un secret ?

La petite marquise hocha la tête. La façon dont son fiancé lui faisait confiance la touchait beaucoup.

- Je t'écoute, murmura-t-elle.

- Hé bien, voilà, j'ai l'impression que tout le monde essaie de me cacher quelque chose. Les gens ont l'air bizarre, je ne retrouve plus mes jouets et même les anciens domestiques ne sont plus là ! Papa et maman n'ont pas pu tous les emmener à Paris, si ? On dirait qu'ils préparent une surprise, ou quelque chose comme ça. Alors voilà ce qu'on va faire : toi, tu vas parler au grand monsieur en noir et tu vas essayer de comprendre ce qui se passe. Je vais faire à même chose avec Monsieur Tanaka, d'accord ?

Lizzie se retint d'éclater de rire. Même à quatre ans, Ciel se montrait d'une perspicacité incroyable !

- D'accord, promit-elle.

- Et si tu vois Sebastian, méfie-toi : ma maman m'a dit qu'il risquait d'attraper des puces !

Lizzie pouffa de rire et se hâta d'aller retrouver le majordome.

_A suivre..._


	7. Chapter 7

Merci pour vos commentaires. Voici le dernier chapitre.

Disclaimer : j'ai trop de respect pour Yana Toboso pour vouloir lui prendre quoi que ce soit.

_Coup de jeune_

- Sebastian… énonça Lizzie en s'approchant du majordome. Je… Monsieur Ciel m'a dit d'aller vous parler.

Sebastian toisa la petite marquise tout en gardant un visage imperturbable.

- Il est de mon devoir en tant que majordome de veiller sur mon maître, énonça-t-il en s'inclinant légèrement.

- Oui ! On dirait que Ciel se doute de quelque chose, vous savez…

Le majordome remarqua l'expression peinée de la fiancée de son maître. Un être doté de sentiments aurait eu du chagrin pour elle mais Sebastian pensa simplement à la façon dont Lizzie s'était comportée lors de sa soirée d'anniversaire. C'était elle qui avait offert cette bague à son maître et c'était elle qui avait insisté pour qu'il la porte. De toute évidence, Elizabeth aimait sincèrement son fiancé et l'amour était une émotion qui pouvait s'avérer fort puissante, Sebastian le savait bien. Et la magie de certaines sorcières puisait justement sa force dans les émotions…

- Mademoiselle Elizabeth, s'enquit le majordome, vous aimez Monsieur le Comte, n'est-ce pas ?

- Plus que tout au monde ! s'écria Lizzie.

- Comme c'est attendrissant, Mademoiselle. Et comme il est beau de voir à quel point vous l'aimez toujours alors même qu'il est diminué.

En éternelle optimiste, Elizabeth ouvrit des yeux ronds.

- Ciel est heureux ! protesta-t-elle. Il joue toute la journée, il s'amuse, il ne pense plus à…

La petite marquise ne parvint même pas à terminer sa phrase. Elle venait de repenser à cette horrible journée où elle avait revu Ciel pour la première fois depuis l'incendie du manoir. Son expression lui avait alors semblée au-delà de la tristesse : on l'aurait dit mort à l'intérieur. Depuis, elle ne l'avait plus jamais vu sourire…

- Comme vous avez raison ! s'écria Sebastian. Une vie de paresse, sans la moindre stimulation intellectuelle, est ce qui convient le mieux à Monsieur.

- Ciel est très intelligent ! protesta Elizabeth.

- Oui, Mademoiselle. Dommage qu'il soit aussi… diminué.

Lizzie pinça les lèvres et ne répondit rien. Elle savait aussi bien que Sebastian à quel point Ciel était fier de son intelligence. A huit ans, il battait déjà des adultes aux échecs, à dix ans, il refusait la moitié de ses livres de classe parce qu'il les trouvait trop enfantins et à douze ans...

A douze ans, il jouait dans un bac à sable alors qu'il aurait dû normalement diriger les usines de jouets de son père. C'était tout simplement la chose la plus troublante que Lizzie avait jamais vue. Evidemment, il semblait parfaitement heureux, mais il lui manquait quand même la composante numéro un de sa personnalité, à savoir son intelligence de petit adulte. Celle-ci ne lui manquait pas puisqu'il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir eu un esprit d'adulte. Mais était-ce vraiment ce que le Ciel de douze ans qu'elle avait connu aurait souhaité ?

Perdue, Elizabeth alla retrouver Ciel dans le quartier des domestiques tandis que Sebastian se retenait de se frotter les mains…

* * *

><p>Ciel avait commencé par essayer de tirer les vers du nez de Monsieur Tanaka, et avait renoncé au bout de quelques « ho, ho, ho ». Il essayait à présent de jouer au jeu de l'oie avec Finny, ce qui semblait les enchanter tous les deux. Elizabeth s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte et les regarda, attendrie.<p>

- J'aimerais bien que tu sois mon grand frère, déclara le petit Ciel au bout d'un moment.

- Oh… balbutia le jardinier, gêné. C'est gentil, monsieur !

- Ma maman, elle a essayé de me fabriquer un petit frère mais ça n'a pas marché. Elle a une constitution fragile. Ma tante Ann, elle dit que les gens qui ont de l'asthme ont plus de mal à faire des bébés. Tu as de l'asthme, toi ?

- Non, répondit Finny, amusé.

- Et tu as des frères et sœurs ?

Le jeune jardinier repensa à tous ces garçons qui étaient morts près de lui dans ce laboratoire secret, à l'époque où il avait servi de cobaye. Oui, il avait eu des 'frères', mais ce souvenir lui faisait encore très mal.

- Non, dit-il avec émotion. Je n'ai ni frère, ni sœur.

- Et tes parents, ils sont près d'ici ?

- Je n'ai plus de parents, Monsieur.

- Si tu veux, je peux te prêter les miens.

Finny était préparé à tout sauf à cette manifestation de gentillesse spontanée. L'idée que quelqu'un veuille lui prêter ses parents ainsi que celle que ce gamin si gentil n'avait justement plus de parents le firent éclater en sanglots. Il se leva et quitta la pièce en courant. Quelques instants plus tard, un petit cri et un bruit de vaisselle brisée apprirent à Ciel et à Lizzie que le jardinier était probablement en train de pleurer dans les bras de May Linn.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ? s'étonna l'héritier des Phantomhive.

- Il te trouve gentil, expliqua Lizzie en s'asseyant sur la chaise inoccupée.

- Moi aussi, je le trouve gentil ! Lizzie, tu veux finir le jeu avec moi ? Il est un peu trop facile mais on peut jouer quand même !

Lizzie acquiesça et lança les dés.

- J'aime bien le jeu de l'oie, fit-elle remarquer.

- Moi aussi, mais tata Ann m'a dit qu'elle m'apprendrait à jouer aux échecs. Les échecs, c'est pour les grands !

- Tu aimes les jeux difficiles, Ciel ?

- Ah oui, c'est beaucoup plus drôle !

Lizzie se souvint de la première partie d'échecs de Ciel. Celle-ci datait de son sixième anniversaire. Elle portait alors une robe rouge qui ressemblait un peu à celle de Madam Red, laquelle s'était émerveillée de la vitesse à laquelle le petit garçon apprenait les règles. Il l'avait battue du premier coup, avait réalisé qu'elle avait fait exprès de perdre et l'avait boudée toute la journée. La semaine suivante, elle lui avait proposé une autre partie en lui promettant de l'affronter à la loyale, il avait accepté et gagné la partie. Ça l'avait rendu heureux pour une semaine.

- Je crois que notre tante aimerait te faire jouer ta première partie quand tu auras six ans, avança-t-elle.

- Six ans ? C'est vieux, six ans ! J'aimerais déjà être vieux.

- Tu sais, c'est bien d'être petit, énonça Lizzie.

- Oh non ! Je veux être grand et jouer aux échecs !

La petite marquise sentit sa gorge se nouer. Elle avait toujours voulu le bonheur de Ciel et à présent, elle se rendait compte qu'elle avait commis une erreur. Son fiancé ne voulait pas de l'innocence et de l'insouciance de l'enfant qu'il avait été. Il était peut-être heureux mais son bonheur sonnait faux.

- Tu veux vraiment être grand ? s'enquit-elle d'une voix étranglée.

- Oui ! Je veux être grand !

Lizzie attrapa la main de son petit fiancé, qui ne portait plus ni la bague de son père, ni celle qu'elle lui avait offert, et la regarda avec tristesse. Elle se retenait de pleurer. il ne fallait pas qu'elle pleure maintenant, Ciel avait besoin qu'elle soit forte pour lui ! Mais que pouvait-elle faire ?

- Ciel, murmura-t-elle, je crois que ton papa a oublié sa bague bleue au manoir, n'est-ce pas ? s'enquit-elle.

- Oui ! Il m'a dit que quand je serai grand, je pourrai la porter.

- Peut-être que si tu la portais maintenant, elle te ferait grandir.

Fou de joie, Ciel se précipita hors de la pièce et alla se jeter dans les jambes du majordome.

- Sebastian, est-ce que je peux porter la bague de mon papa ? Lizzie m'a dit qu'elle me ferait grandir !

Le démon jubilait intérieurement. La petite marquise venait symboliquement de libérer Ciel du piège de ses émotions. Il y avait donc des chances pour que le changement de bague lui fasse retrouver son âme si délicieusement tourmentée. Il fallait qu'il fasse un essai, mais pas sous le nez de Madam Red ou d'Elizabeth.

- Pas maintenant, Monsieur, répondit-il. Il vous faut d'abord attendre qu'il soit l'heure de passer à table. Après dîner, je vous donnerai cette bague.

- Je pourrai avoir beaucoup de soupe, à table ?

- Très certainement, Monsieur, répondit le majordome en s'inclinant légèrement.

* * *

><p>Ainsi fut fait. Quand on passa à table, Madam Red voulut prendre son neveu sur ses genoux et s'étonna un peu de voir celui-ci insister pour avoir sa chaise à lui, '<em>comme un grand'<em>. Il parvint à terminer son repas sans mettre de saleté sur la nappe et demanda à rester debout un peu plus longtemps, avec les 'grands' qui bavardaient sur la terrasse. Quand il se mit à bailler, Sebastian l'emmena dans sa chambre pour le coucher. Il revint un peu plus tard et s'adressa à Lizzie :

- Mademoiselle Elizabeth, Monsieur le Comte souhaite vous parler.

- Il veut me parler ? Pourquoi ?

- Vous n'avez qu'à le lui demander.

Lizzie se rendit donc dans la chambre où Ciel l'attendait, assis dans son lit. Il affectait une attitude excessivement digne et sérieuse qui contrastait avec sa tenue négligée, le même pyjama beaucoup trop grand qu'il portait avant sa 'maladie'.

- Lizzie, lui dit-il en lui tendant une petite boîte, c'est la bague de mon père. Je veux que tu me la mettes. Comme ça, on sera grands tous les deux et on pourra se marier.

Lizzie hocha la tête, incapable d'articuler un mot. Pour elle, ce geste ressemblait presque à une demande en mariage. C'était presque trop beau pour être vrai.

- Ciel, promet-moi une chose, murmura-t-elle. Promets-moi d'être heureux. Promets-moi de penser aux gens qui t'aiment et qui sont là pour toi. Promets-moi de toujours voir ce qui est positif dans ce qui t'entoure. Promets-moi de sourire tous les jours, même quand personne ne te regarde.

- Je te le promets, Lizzie, énonça solennellement Ciel.

- C'est vrai ?

- Je ne peux qu'être heureux si tu es près de moi.

Lizzie sentit une larme lui couler sur la joue mais parvint à garder un visage impassible. Lentement, elle passa la bague au doigt de son fiancé, se pencha pour l'embrasser sur la joue et se retira sur la pointe des pieds. Sur le pas de la porte, elle fit signe à Sebastian, qui entra à son tour et borda son maître dans son lit. Pour le majordome, son maîtrel ne semblait pas plus grand mais peut-être fallait-il du temps à la nouvelle bague pour faire de l'effet. La bague en argent avait rétréci son porteur dans l'espace d'une nuit, après tout.

* * *

><p>Tôt le matin, Sebastian s'occupa de sa routine habituelle, puis se présenta dans la chambre de son maître en prononçant les mêmes paroles que tous les matins :<p>

- Réveillez-vous, Monsieur.

La tête encore cachée sous les draps, Ciel répondit par un grognement. Sebastian se sentit jubiler en identifiant des sons qui évoquaient davantage la voix d'un pré-adolescent que celle d'un tout petit enfant. Il tira les rideaux, versa une tasse de thé et découvrit enfin le visage de Ciel, qui émergeait du lit. Il avait enfin retrouvé son âge. Cependant, l'âme n'était toujours pas la bonne : on aurait dit celle d'un petit enfant, voilée d'un nuage de tristesse.

- Sebastian, que m'est-il arrivé ? J'ai fait un rêve étrange mais je ne m'en souviens plus très bien…

- Vous avez été malade, Monsieur, répondit le majordome d'un ton parfaitement égal. Madame veuve Angelina Barnett et mademoiselle Elizabeth ont veillé sur vous pendant votre maladie. Un thé darjeeling vous conviendra-t-il ?

Sans un mot, Ciel prit la tasse de thé des mains de son majordome. Il se sentait horriblement fatigué et en même temps, il avait l'impression confuse que quelque chose n'allait pas, comme si on lui cachait une chose importante. Qu'était-il donc arrivé ?

- Lizzie et Madam Red sont ici ? s'enquit-il d'un ton froid.

- Elles attendaient votre guérison, répondit Sebastian. Il faillit ajouter 'avec impatience' mais se ravisa juste à temps. Il n'était pas certain de l'impatience de ces dames et du reste, il s'en fichait éperdument.

- Je… c'était l'anniversaire de Lizzie, n'est-ce pas ? bredouilla le jeune lord.

- Tout-à-fait. C'était une si belle fête ! Quel dommage que vos parents n'étaient pas là pour y assister.

Ciel ne put s'empêcher de penser à la façon dont ses parents avaient été sauvagement assassinés et sentit la rancune l'envahir de nouveau. Sebastian observa ce nouveau développement avec un petit sourire satisfait. Voici que l'âme du petit reprenait son si délicieux parfum !

- Sebastian, occupe-toi de nos invités, lança Ciel d'un ton indifférent.

Le majordome partit et son maître acheva de siroter sa tasse de thé. Quelque chose le troublait mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi. Il avait rêvé que… qu'il faisait des pâtés de sable avec Finny ? C'était vraiment le rêve le plus absurde de son existence.

Une petite tache de couleur vive attira son attention. Sur sa table de nuit reposait un minuscule bouquet de fleurs blanches et rouges, probablement déposé à son intention par sa tante et sa fiancée. Machinalement, Ciel l'attrapa et le regarda un instant. Le rouge vif était la couleur fétiche de Madam Red et le blanc, la couleur préférée de Lizzie quand elle était plus jeune. Ciel se demanda s'il devait se sentir flatté qu'elles aient pensé à lui faire un cadeau ou vexé par le fait qu'elles avaient oublié sa couleur à lui, le bleu.

Lizzie… Elle faisait partie de son rêve. Elle lui disait quelque chose d'agréable et de très important à la fois, mais il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler de quoi il s'agissait. D'ailleurs, il y avait réellement quelque chose d'anormal dans ce souvenir. Comment une chose pouvait-elle s'avérer à la fois agréable et importante ?

Quand Sebastian revint avec ses vêtements, Ciel avait repris son état d'esprit habituel : froid, déterminé et indifférent. Le démon ne put s'empêcher de respirer l'odeur merveilleuse de son âme noire tout en l'habillant. Quel festin il était en train de se préparer !

- Sebastian, énonça soudain le jeune lord, Lizzie et Madam Red partiront dans la journée. Occupe-toi de mes réunions d'affaires. Nous avons déjà pris un peu de retard.

- Bien, Monsieur, répondit le majordome avec déférence.

- Oh, et avant qu'elles partent, donne-leur des fleurs, rouges et blanches si possible. Je crois qu'elle l'ont bien mérité.

Sebastian quitta la pièce en cachant sa contrariété. Encore une tache d'affection qu'il allait devoir effacer. Enfin, il avait le temps...

_La fin…_


End file.
